Aniversário
by 2bewizU
Summary: Chegou o aniversário de 500 anos do Henry, e Vicki esperava ver ele apagar as velas. TRADUÇÃO


**NADA aqui me pertece.**

**N⁄T:** Essa fic é uma TRADUÇÃO da história **Birthday **da **HenryLover03,** ela me autorizou a traduzir, então aproveitem. ^.~

link da história original: www . fanfiction . net / s / 4705980 / 1 / Birthday

* * *

Ela queria vê-lo, mas não sabia se ele queria isso.

Ela tinha feito uma promessa de vê-lo soprar as velas.

Isso foi antes da punhalada e depois que ele foi embora.

Demorou algum tempo e de muita procura, mas ela finalmente encontrá-lo. Tudo o que tinha que fazer é se criar a coragem de ir até lá e vê-lo. Ela não sabia se ele tinha mudado ou se ele ainda queria vê-la.

Vicki então finalmente conseguiu coragem e Coreen a empurrou para ir, tento que pegar o avião e voou para Henry.

Todo o caminho até lá ela manteve os pensamentos do que vai acontecer, será ele está lá, ele vai mesmo abrir a porta para mim. Estas questões passando pela cabeça mais de um milhão de vezes ou mais.

Depois houve a questão de que ele iria pensar mesmo aparecendo. Antes que ela soube, o avião pousou e verificou que ela estava em Vancouver apenas poucas horas de distância até ela iria ver o homem que sempre mostrou-se em seus sonhos.

Vicki entao foi em direçao ao hotel para o check in e tentar pensar sobre o que ela diria para ele quando ela o ver depois deste muitos anos. Vicki se perguntou o que Henry iria pensar de ver depois de quatro anos, mais agora ela tem uma nova cirurgia ocular e agora ela podia ver, sem quaisquer problemas. Vicki só esperava que Henry poderia dar a ela uma chance de ser seu amigo, mais uma vez que é uma coisa que ela tinha perdido a maior parte nos últimos quatro anos. Para poder falar de Henry e ouvir suas histórias do ano passado.

Por fim, foi tempo para ir vê-lo. Vicki apenas espera que ela seria capaz de fazer isso. Ela precisava fazer isso. Após perder Mike no tiroteio e nunca realmente dizendo-lhe que estava arrependido, Vicki foi a tentar permitir que outros com mais e ser uma pessoa melhor. Ela queria mostrar que ela estava Henry abertura mais. Aí ela ficou em sua porta e ela sabia que ele sabia que ela estava lá. Agora é a hora de bater e ela não sabia se podia.

Como Henry estava trabalhando no próximo livro, ele cheirava um cheiro que ele pensou que nunca iria cheirar novamente. Ele estava se perguntando por que ela estava fora da sua porta, como é que ela encontrá-lo. Ele pensava que era bom de esconder o seu passado. Ele não sabia se ele deveria ir para a porta ou esperar até que ela bater. Ele fez a sua mente e correu para a porta.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?"

"Eu queria ver você no seu aniversário, Henry."

"Porque Mike realmente deixaria você vir aqui? Eu pensei que vocês dois seriam uma família feliz agora."

"Não, eu nunca tive a chance de dizer-lhe que estava arrependido, que faleceu no último Outubro depois que ele teve o seu emprego de volta e foi baleado em um um tiroteio."

"Sinto muito, eu sabia que ele significava muito para você. Entre, por favor."

Então ela entrou, e ela estava andando no passado, a sua nova casa estava exatamente assim como o seu antigo lugar. Trouxe muitas memórias felizes e tristes. De lá, primeira reunião para o último em que a porta tem um bateu na cara dela.

"Vicki como me encontrou, eu pensei que estava bem escondido do meu passado?"

"Levou algum trabalho, mas eu fiz, eu me lembro que eu disse a você que eu queria ver você soprar as velas de seu bolo de 500° aniversário. Mas eu realmente perdi você como amigo, as histórias que você ia me dizer. "

"Uau, eu lembro de você me dizendo isso, o que acontecerá aos seus óculos?"

"Eu não preciso mais deles, eu tinha esta nova cirurgia ocular e agora eu posso ver perfeitamente. Henry eu realmente queria te dizer uma coisa e isso era algo que eu deveria ter dito que há quatro anos, mas levou a perder um dos meus melhores amigos para fazer-me ver isso. Eu deveria ter dito "sim" e indo com você e você, que eu tenho sentimentos por você e por mim mesma, estou abrindo mais e eu quero estar com você. Não sei se você ainda me quer ou se você seguiu em frente. Eu só quero que você saiba e tirar iss da minha mente. Eu só quero que tudo lá fora. "

Henry só ficou lá por um momento e pensou em tudo o que ela havia dito. Mike foi morrido e aquele o tinha feito triste, mesmo de que ele não gostou realmente de Mike, ele pensou dele como um bom homem. Vicki aqui era para estar com ele e ele não sabia o que que estava feliz em vê-la novamente e que ela ainda estava olhando muito sexy. Em seguida, ele soube o que fazer. Ele caminhou até a Vicki, se abaixou a beijou. O beijo foi preenchido com os últimos quatro anos de espera e desejo ascendente de estar com ela.

Então Vicki acordou e olha ao redor e não reconheceu o quarto e pensou que ela se lembra de tudo foi um sonho até ela virar e ver Henry nu olhando pela janela fora, e ela apenas sorriu.


End file.
